


Culture Shock

by The_Clamp



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Annoying Best Friend Minhyuk, Biting, Changkyun is Dirty, Changkyun is awkward, Changkyun is great at embarrassing himself, Cultural Differences, Dates, Domestic, Drunken Kissing, Filth, Finding Somewhere to Belong, First Time, Fluff, Freudian Elements, M/M, New Beginnings, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Riding, Roommates, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp
Summary: Changkyun moves back to the country of his birth after growing up moving from country to country. He feels like a foreigner, completely out of place. It doesn’t help that he can’t get his new roommate’s thighs off his mind.Oh, and he just can’t stop putting things in his mouth. Especially when he’s nervous or excited.___________“C’mon Changkyun. You got this. Don’t be weird. Don’t be weird.” He told himself, even though it was probably already a little late for that.





	1. The Foreigner

**Author's Note:**

> A little three parter I had been writing on-and-off for a couple of months between updates of my other works. Figured today would be a good day to post part one as an apology for my update of Mad as a Box of Frogs being a couple of days late!

The first thing Changkyun felt when he arrived in Seoul was lost. The second thing he felt was small. Lost and small. He’d lived in big cities before but Seoul was absolutely vast and so densely populated. A mass of concrete and glass, crawling with people. It was night but the streets were still busy and illuminated. 

By the time he’d finally found the high rise building he’d be calling home, he felt another thing. Foreign. That was a very familiar feeling, though. If there was always one thing he felt, it was foreign. Moving from city to city, country to country his whole life. Even now in the country where he was born, he still felt out of place. 

But hopefully not for much longer. Now he was 21 years old and didn’t have to follow his parents around. He could live wherever he wanted and for as long as he wanted, circumstances permitting. The idea of being somewhere he could eventually feel at home was like some wonderful dream to him. 

A dream which felt a million miles away as he stood in front of door 2321. He hesitated before he could press the buzzer, checking himself in his phone camera to ensure he didn’t look too terrible. He wanted to make a good first impression on whoever would be answering the door because they’d be his roommate for the foreseeable future.

Looking at himself was a mistake. He looked like shit. He’d been awake for 34 hours and the dry recycled air of the plane didn’t help. He looked like he’d just aged about a decade. God, he probably even smelled gross. Oh well, too late now.

He took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer.

He heard some voices and stumbling from inside for what seemed like forever. Eventually, the door cracked open. A guy about his age, maybe a couple of years older, with hair dyed orange stood on the other side of the door. He was holding back a blonde guy who was grinning widely with what seemed to be unbridled excitement. 

_“I thought I was sharing with only one person. Maybe one is a friend or something. Either way, at least they aren’t creepy old dudes.”_ Changkyun thought as he looked the pair up and down. The blonde was wearing an oversized white shirt and a pair of well fitting acid wash jeans and the one with orange hair was wearing a baggy hoodie and sweats. All very normal looking. Nothing overtly psycho about them.

In fact, they were both kinda cute. The one with orange hair had dimples to die for. 

No. He couldn’t afford to think like that. That was the danger zone. He chewed on his lower lip nervously. 

“You must be the new roomie!” The blonde practically yelled at him. 

“Oh. Yes. Uhh...” Exhaustion had apparently caused him to forget how to speak Korean. “My name is Im Changkyun.” He said robotically. He’d spent his life hearing Korean spoken at home, sometimes switching between it and English himself. He’d even been frantically practicing for the last few months, only speaking in Korean to his parents but the language still felt unnatural on his tongue. It always had, despite his fluency. 

“Welcome, come on in I guess. I’m Lee Jooheon. This is Lee Minhyuk, my best friend. He came over in case you’re a murderer or something.” The redhead, Jooheon, explained. 

“H-Hello.” As he stepped in he remembered to remove his shoes, slipping them off and placing them next to the others. 

“You look tired as fuck.” The excitable blonde, Minhyuk, observed. 

“Min hyung, don’t be rude!” Jooheon swatted at his friend before turning back to Changkyun. “So I don’t know anything about you other than you’re new to Seoul, and your name. I’m guessing you don’t know anything about me.” Jooheon started. Changkyun slipped his bag off his shoulders and clutched it as though it was the only thing keeping him alive, unsure where he was allowed to put it. All the while struggling to keep up with understanding his new roommate. Jooheon talked faster than he was used to and his brain was probably only working at 15% right now. 

“Um...” Changkyun brought the sleeve of his hoodie up to his mouth, chewing on it without realising. It was kind of his weird thing. 

There was an awkward pause. “So like I said, my name is Jooheon. I’m 23 and uh... this is kinda weird, I’m not sure what to say.”

“He listens to terrible music all the time so get yourself some noise cancelling headphones, he can’t cook for shit and he snores when he’s drunk. Also when he’s not drunk. Oh, and he walks around in his underwear all the time!” Minhyuk interjected. 

Changkyun was pretty sure he more or less followed what the man was saying. “It’s good to meet you. Uh, I like music, too and I can cook a little bit.”

Jooheon opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Minhyuk again. “Your accent is very strange.”

“Jeez, don’t be so rude!” Jooheon scolded again. “This is why nobody likes you!”

“Excuse me but everyone loves me. Including you!”

He didn’t want to be the foreigner. Not again. “I kinds get that a lot.” It wasn’t a lie. 

“Are you hungry or anything? We got some takeout leftover.” Jooheon offered. 

“Thanks but I’m really tired. I think I’ll go to bed if that’s ok. Sorry if I’m being rude.”

“It’s ok, kid. You look like you really need some sleep.” Minhyuk giggled. 

Changkyun didn’t have the energy to be offended. Besides, Minhyuk wasn’t wrong. If Changkyun was upright another moment he might collapse with exhaustion. “Yeah...”

“Oh your room’s through here. This is the kitchen and living room. Obviously. Bathroom is through there and my room is through that door.” Jooheon began pointing around. “This one’s yours.” He took Changkyun over to the door. 

“Great, thanks. I’m sorry for rushing off. I just think I might die if I don’t lay down.”

“It’s cool. You probably had a long trip from wherever.” Jooheon shrugged. 

Changkyun was pretty sure he fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. He didn’t even bother to undress. 

———

It was 11am by the time Changkyun rolled out of bed. His entire body ached like crazy. His neck and shoulders were so stiff. He pulled some sweats and a t-shirt out of his bag and pulled them on before padding out of the room

At some point he’d woken up and raided the snacks he had in his back and wriggled out of his clothes and slept the rest of the night naked. Naked and covered in crumbs. He’d laugh about it to himself at some point in the future. . 

Jooheon was sat sprawled on the couch in a t shirt and his boxers. 

“Good morning.” Changkyun said in English before he could realise his mistake. 

“Good morning.” Jooheon parroted back, also in English, giving him a strange look. “Practicing English? Is this a thing you do?”

“What? No. Sorry.” Korean. He had to speak Korean now. He wasn’t in America anymore. 

“It’s cool. There’s rice in the cooker if you’re hungry.”

“Mmmmh.” Changkyun supposed that rice for breakfast was a norm he’d have to grow accustomed to. 

“Not hungry?”

“Not. I woke up at 2am and ate four candy bars and a bag of chips I brought with me.” Goddamn jet lag screwing up now body clock. “I should go to the store and get some real food, I guess...” Changkyun started chewing on his sleeve again. Hopefully Jooheon wouldn’t notice his weird little habit. 

“It’s cheaper if we split on groceries and eat the same meals. I just went to the store yesterday so there’s plenty of food here, so don’t worry about it too much. Help yourself to whatever.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I basically live off ramyun and microwaved tteokbokki with string cheese melted in it.”

Tteokbokki... that sounded familiar. What was that again? Oh the rice cake things in the spicy sauce. “Do you have bread?”

“No, sorry. There’s a 7-Eleven on the street level of the building, though.”

“What about coffee?” The language was flowing a lot easier after getting some sleep.

“Oh I have plenty of that.”

“I think I’ll go buy some bread and make toast, then. Coffee first, maybe. And then a shower. I feel gross.”

“There’s coffee in the pot. Can you pass me one, too? Just a little bit of milk.”

“Sure.” Oops. English again. Changkyun ignored himself and poured out two coffees. He walked over to Jooheon to hand him his cup— and then he saw them. Those thighs. His boxers were riding up and his thick fleshy thighs were on display. If there was one thing Changkyun was more of a sucker for than a nice smile, it was a good pair of thighs. And goddamn did he want to put his mouth on those thighs. He could feel the saliva start to pool in his mouth already. 

_“Oh god. He’s gorgeous. I wonder how good his skin tastes...”_

“Thanks, man.” Jooheon took the coffee and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. “You Good?”

“....What? Yeah!”

“Dude. Are you drooling?”

“No!” He wiped at his mouth with his free hand. God, why was he so embarrassing? His face was burning with humiliation. Did he actually just fucking drool? Holy fuck, what the hell was wrong with him? “Just really love coffee!”

Jooheon eyed him like he was insane. Honestly, Changkyun really didn’t blame him. _“Why does he have to have thighs like that? I didn’t notice them last night. Holy fucking shit.”_

Changkyun took that as an excellent time to disappear into his room with his coffee cup. 

He snuck into the bathroom after about an hour, not wanting to face Jooheon again just yet but desperate for a shower to wash off all the filth of travel before he dared to set foot in public. 

———

“Where did you say the closest convenience store was?” He asked sheepishly. 

“The 7-Eleven is in this building on the street level and one over the road, it’s a little bigger. There’s a Mini Stop just down from the Starbucks. They sell peach soju.”

Ah, of course. Stupid question. There were convenience stores everywhere. 

“Ok, thanks. Uh, do you want anything?

“Nah, I’m good. Oh, if you go to the Mini Stop, will you grab me a caramel latte from the Starbucks?”

“Oh yeah, of course!” Well that settled it, he’d be going to the Mini Stop. 

The convenience store was quite an experience. It was small but crammed with things he didn’t recognise and he realised quickly his Hangul reading skills were rusty as hell. Probably should have thought about that before landing in Seoul. 

Not that he needed to read Hangul to know what bread was. He picked up a loaf, a little amused by how thick the slices were. Apparently that was normal because they were all like that. He grabbed a bottle of soda while he was at it and some candy bars he thought had funny names. It was enough to lift his mood. 

_“Simple things please simple minds”_ He thought to himself. 

It took him a few moments longer than he’d like to admit for him to comprehend how much money he was handing over at the counter. How many won to the dollar was it? Why did the currency have to be in such big denominations? 

On his way back, he went into the Starbucks, which turned out to be a far more traumatising experience than he expected. Apparently they had cashless Starbucks here. Which lead to a very awkward moment when he tried to hand over money to the lady at the counter. She had quite a strong regional accent and spoke quickly, so in his awkwardness he didn’t quite catch what she’d said. He assumed he hadn’t handed over enough and so he held out a larger bill. 

It was all kind of a blur from there as his brain jumped to English by default in the moment and somehow he managed to finally get what was happening and paid on his card. But only after a lot of embarrassment. 

Oh well, looks like he will never ever be able to set foot in that Starbucks again as long as he lives. 

———

When he returned to the apartment, he handed the caramel latte to Jooheon, who was still on the couch with his damn legs on show. “Why would you ever have a store that doesn’t accept cash? Why would you limit the number of ways people can buy your product?!” 

Jooheon looked at him like he was a crazy person again. “Uh... I dunno? They just do? Thanks for the coffee. I’ll get the next one.”

Changkyun stalked into the kitchen and began trying to work out the ancient looking toaster oven. For lack of a regular toaster. He checked the fridge for butter, a basic staple he was used to. But no, there was none. Why did everything have to be such hard fucking work today?

“Looking for something?” Jooheon asked from the couch. 

“Butter?”

“Sorry man. Don’t have any. There’s honey in the cupboard over the microwave if you want that on your toast.”

“Thanks.” That would do. He checked the toast. It was barely warm bread, still. “Am I using this right?”

Jooheon hopped up from couch and wandered into the kitchen area. “Just be patient.” He turned the timer to five minutes. “Flip it over after it dings. You never used one of these before?”

“No. Just had a regular toaster.” He frowned, trying not to look down at Jooheon’s legs. 

“Huh. So what do you do for fun?”

“Uh... video games? And music. I make some of my own songs.”

Jooheon’s face lit up. “Yeah? Like what?”

“I rap.”

“Seriously? Me too! I do a set every Saturday night in this kinda shithole place nearby.”

“Really? I’d love to hear you sometime.”

“Yeah, I’ll have to listen to your stuff, too.” Jooheon grinned. 

“It’s uh, all in English.”

“Show-off. Are you fluent or something?”

“You could say that, yeah. I’ll be teaching it, actually. Start my new job at the end of the month.”

“Oh nice! I work at a bar and a coffee shop. Working tonight, actually. I promise I don’t spend every day lazing around in my underwear.” He laughed. 

———

Over the next few days, Changkyun kept himself to himself mostly. The adjustment was harder than he had imagined. Maybe it was because he didn’t have his family there. He was looking forward to starting his job so at least he had something to occupy his time. 

He had intended on going out to scout out the area. He had every intention of doing exactly that, even went as far as to announce to Jooheon he was going out. 

But alas, his motivation failed him and he ended up laying around in his room, chewing on his pillow absently and watching compilations of animal videos on YouTube. 

He suddenly heard a voice he recognised. The blonde guy, Minhyuk was it? He must have been visiting Jooheon. He had a pretty loud voice and the walls were thin like paper so their conversation sounded like they were practically in the room with him. 

He was about to put his earphones in, but then he heard him being mentioned. 

So he listened. 

“How’s the new roomie? Is he here?”

“Nah, I think he said he was going out for a walk or something.”

“Is he still being weird?”

“Kinda. Yeah. But it’s hard moving to a new place, I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt. Y’know, I think he’s foreign but I don’t really like to ask.”

“Yeah, I kinda thought that too.”

“He talks weird. Not like someone used to speaking satoori speaking in standard. Like his pronunciation is sometimes really odd. Like a foreigner, but he seems perfectly fluent, even with some uncommon words you wouldn’t expect a foreigner to know. Slang and stuff.”

“But he doesn’t sound Chinese or Japanese or Thai or anything like that. I can’t place his accent.”

“Me either. He speaks English a lot, though. So maybe he just spent a lot of time living out of the country.”

“But other than that is he ok?”

“Yeah just odd. He seems kinda sad sometimes.”

“Probably homesick.”

Changkyun wished he was homesick. He’d never had a real home to feel homesick about. He missed his family, sure. But there was no home to miss. No place of belonging to pine for. 

“You should invite him out with us on Friday night. Might make him open up a bit.”

“Hmm I guess, but won’t he kinda kill the vibe of the night if he’s sitting round like a grey cloud?”

Ouch. 

“Get him drunk. People are always more fun when they’re drunk. If he mopes around he can be all quiet and antisocial with Hyungwon!”

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far!
> 
> Do come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheClamp2) ! :D If anyone chooses to follow me I’ll of course follow back. I post updates and also some extra visual content for fics (and sometimes photos of my cat…).


	2. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun continues to humiliate himself and gets a bit too drunk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love awkward Changkyun!

“So, some friends and I are going out in Hongdae on Friday night. Wanna come? Minhyuk’s coming so it won’t be all strangers. He’s the one you met when you arrived.” Jooheon called from the kitchen as he added water to his instant ramyun. 

“No thank you.” Changkyun replied from behind the fridge door as he grabbed a soda, it came out a little more curtly than he intended. 

“Oh come on. It’ll be fun!” Jooheon pressed. 

He closed the fridge door and started heading back to his room. “I’d hate to kill your vibe. Since I’m such a grey cloud.” He grumbled. 

“You won’t!” 

He sighed and turned to face his roommate. “I was home. I heard you and Minhyuk talking. He suggested you invite me and you said I’d kill the vibe.” He wasn’t one for conflict. Usually he’d just pretend he didn’t hear anything and make up and excuse not to go. But maybe this hurt a little more than rejection usually did. Just as he was starting to feel a little accepted. His emotions were already a little raw as it was. 

“You heard that? Look, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean that stuff. Please come out with us. It might make you feel a little better since you’ve seemed kinda down. It’s a great bar with good music and cheap drinks. You can meet my other friends and I’m sure they’ll like you. Please?”

“No thanks. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Please come out with us. It’ll be fun. Just a couple of drinks.”

“.... fine.” How could he say no to that face? At least he’d have a few days to mentally prepare. He wasn’t really one for attempting to socialise with a group of strangers. Maybe he really would kill the vibe...

____________

Changkyun had been doing pretty well at keeping his thirst for his roommate under control. And by under control, he meant it at least hadn’t gotten any worse. 

Until the Wednesday night. 

He was sat on the couch, tapping away on his phone and scrolling through dog memes when he heard the bathroom door open and close. The sound was followed by damp footsteps approaching over the floor towards him. 

“Can I ask you a massive favour?” Came Jooheon’s voice. 

“Huh?” He looked up to see Jooheon standing there, skin still damp and wearing only a small towel wrapped around his waist. From there he was sat he was basically face to face with those goddamn thighs. Holy fucking shit. He forced his eyes up but that didn’t really help. Jooheon had a great body for someone who seemed to live off instant food. He must work out. 

“I forgot I left my laundry in the dryer downstairs and I don’t have any other clean underwear, couldn’t run down and grab it could you? Machine 3. I’m sorry to be a pain in the ass.” Jooheon explained. 

“...Sorry, what?” Changkyun barely caught a single world of what he’d said. Something about underwear? He started chewing his sleeve. The habit meant most of his hoodies had frayed ratty ends on the sleeves, especially on the right hand side. 

He forced his gaze to Jooheon’s face which was now a little questioning. Great, now he’d think he was even weirder. Was that even possible? 

“I said that I left my laundry in the dryer number 3 downstairs and I don’t have any other clean underwear, couldn’t run down and grab it could you? I’m sorry to be a pain in the ass and I won’t make a habit of it. I just kinda need them for work so I can get going.”

“Oh! Sorry!” Getting the fuck out of there before he popped a boner sounded like a great idea. He pulled his sleeve out of his mouth and jumped up. “Yes! No problem.”

“Are you ok?” That look of questioning his sanity again. Changkyun should be used to getting that look by now. 

“Yep! Dryer number 3!” He practically ran out of the apartment. 

When he reached the laundry room he found the correct dryer and grabbed the basket on top of it. _“Ok Changkyun. Don’t be weird and look at his underwear. Just grab the clothes, shove them in the basket and go back upstairs. Don’t be a freak. Don’t look at— are those Calvin Kleins? Oh for fuck sake!”_ He shoved the clothes into the basket as fast as he could, trying not to develop a mental image of Jooheon in those underpants. Or worse, _out_ of those underpants. 

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you like this? This is unhealthy!” He berated himself out loud in English just as a woman took a very wide path around him. Not that he noticed her.  
He wanted to punch himself. He really needed to get laid. Maybe that would make things better. As he waited for the elevator back to their floor he considered his next course of action. Maybe he could find a nice girl while out on Friday? No. There’s no way he had the confidence about him for that right now. Besides, how would he focus on some girl while being around Jooheon?

There was really only one solution. He’d just have to masturbate the night away while Jooheon was working at his bar job tonight. Since the walls were so thin, it was the descent thing to do to wait until his roommate wasn’t there. Especially since Changkyun couldn’t guarantee Jooheon’s name wouldn’t be coming out of his mouth. 

He dutifully delivered the laundry to Jooheon, with the convincingly innocent demeanour of someone who definitely wasn’t planning to fuck themeless for half the night. 

“Thanks man.” Jooheon shot a smile and took his clothes to his room. 

Changkyun sat himself on his bed in his own room, staring at a half empty bottle of lube on the mattress in front of him. Waiting to hear Jooheon leave. 

Changkyun had to admit that it was not his proudest moment. Laying out naked with his legs spread, fingers deep inside his ass to tease his own prostate and the fingers of his other hand stuffed into his mouth. Moaning like a whore to thoughts of his roommate and trying to make himself come untouched. 

Definitely not his proudest moment. 

Not his most shameful, either. But it was probably in the top 15. Or the bottom 15, depending on how you looked at it. 

And the worst thing? It really didn’t help to dissipate his horniness. It only frustrated him that he couldn’t have the real thing. 

______________

The next morning, Changkyun sauntered into the living room like nothing had happened. As if he hadn’t made himself come twice thinking about the redhead. Only to almost die of a heart attack when he heard the other return home, just as he was about to go for round three. 

Jooheon was wearing sweats today, thank god. He was tiredly staring into his coffee cup, face a little puffy from the limited sleep he’d gotten after his shift. 

“Hey, where’s the Lotte department store?” Changkyun asked casually. 

“You made of money or something? It super expensive. Only people with more money than sense and tourists go there.”

“Oh. I just kinda really need to buy some clothes and a new pair of shoes.” Maybe he wanted to look good for Friday night, so what? But he genuinely didn’t have many clothes with him and his shoes were falling apart with every step. 

“I finish my shift at the coffee shop at 3pm. Come meet me there and I’ll take you to get clothes and save you a fortune.” The redhead sipped his coffee. 

“Thanks man!” Oh, he probably sounded a little overexcited just then. _“Chill your grill, he’s not taking you on a date.”_

“It’s the Hollys by Namyeong station.” The older elaborated. 

“No problem. I’ll see you at 3.” He had no idea where there hell that was. Nothing some googling of the Seoul metro couldn’t fix, though. Thank fuck for the Internet. 

Inevitably, he ended up taking a probably unnecessarily convoluted route. Switching trains twice to cover a relatively short distance. He probably could have walked most of it. But there was no way he’d risk getting lost and being late to meet Jooheon for their platonic not-date. 

In Changkyun’s mind, Jooheon was a really cool guy. His fashion choices made him look like a bit of a badass but there was this undeniable cuteness to his face. He’d heard the older practicing his raps while in the shower. His style was aggressive and biting compared to his own. And changkyun fucking loved it. All these things had built up and image of Jooheon as this kind of bad-boy-but-sweet type. 

And so nothing could prepare him for seeing Jooheon at work in the coffee shop. Dressed in his uniform, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an apron. It happened to also be one of the few times he’d seen Jooheon without a hood or a hat on. He was smiling sweetly with a group of customers as he prepared their drinks. He looked so... soft. This was a new side to Jooheon that Changkyun liked. 

He wandered over, dazed. He was half an hour early so he may as well get a coffee. 

“Good afternoon Sir. What can I get you?”

Changkyun eyed the man serving him. It was Minhyuk. “Uh...” He looked over at Jooheon again. How was he so cute looking? “Coffee.” He said dumbly, starting to gnaw nervously on the corner of his phone. 

“Ok sweetie, we do a lot of different kinds of coffee.” Minhyuk leaned towards him over the counter. 

“Yes...” He said in English. 

“Jooheon, you might have to serve your roommate. He’s broken.” He laughed and switched places with Jooheon, striking up a conversation with the group of pretty young women Jooheon had been serving. 

“Hey Changkyun. You getting a coffee?”

“Yeah! Sorry. I was just— I dunno what I was doing. Sorry.”

“You got a little boy crush on Minhyuk or something?” Jooheon laughed. 

“Get in line! Everyone loves me!” Minhyuk called over. 

“No!” Changkyun yelled far too loudly. If only Jooheon knew. 

“Wow. I was just kidding.” Jooheon blinked. 

“Sorry. Stressful journey here. Regular americano? Just a little milk?”

“Almost black. I know how you drink it.” Jooheon smiled and his dimples seemed even deeper than usual in this soft warm lighting. 

“Thanks. That’ll be ₩4,200.”

Changkyun took his phone away from his mouth and rifled through his wallet. He only had a couple of ₩1000 and two ₩50,000 bills. “Uh...” He sheepishly pulled out the large bill. 

“You’re seriously paying for a coffee with a 50,000?”

“I’m sorry. When I changed my currency they gave me a crap load of massive bills.”

“Changed your currency?”

Busted. “Uh... I was out of the country for a while.” Technically just an understatement. Not a lie.”

“I’ll get this one. I owe you one anyway.” Jooheon took his card out of his back pocket and swiped it. “We’re even and I don’t have to count out loads of change. Also I now know why your phone case has teeth marks in it.”

Changkyun froze. Oh god. If a meteorite could fall from space and hit him on the head right now, that would be great. He tended to forget that it was something people noticed. Usually he lived in blissful ignorance until someone pointed it out. “I—”

“Regular Americano with just a little bit of milk, Minhyuk. Thank you.” Jooheon called to his friend. 

“C-Can I get it in a to go cup?”

“Sure thing!” Minhyuk sing-songed.

Changkyun just wanted to die from embarrassment. Was that possible?

He took his coffee and sat in the corner with it, lamenting his life choices up to this point. He waited for Jooheon to finish up and get changed out of his uniform and join him. 

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah!” Changkyun startled when Jooheon’s voce shook him out of his daydream. To the point where he jumped and knocked over the coffee. “Shit!” He tried to grab it to save it, but it was too late, it spilled all over the table and was dripping all over the floor. “Sorry!”

“It’s ok, I’ll get the mop.” Jooheon burst out laughing as Changkyun tried grabbing handfuls of napkins to try and minimise the amount dripping off the table. 

“I got it, you two get out of here.” Minhyuk ambled over with the mop and a cloth. “Get going before you make more mess.” He teased. 

“I’m so sorry!” Changkyun could feel his face turning red. Why did he have to be such a terrible excuse for a functional human being?

“Let’s go.” Jooheon lead him out by the arm. “Before Min hits you with the mop.”

“I really am sorry. I’d have cleaned it up.”

“You can buy him a drink tomorrow night if you wanna make it up to him.”

“I will for sure.” 

He followed Jooheon onto the metro, not really paying attention to the stops, simply sticking obediently to Jooheon’s side and looking over all the advertisements for plastic surgery. He let go of the rail to check his phone, but just at that moment the train stopped at the station, causing him to jolt forward into Jooheon and almost drop his phone. 

Jooheon caught him and laughed. “You’re so clumsy. C’mon, this is our stop.”

Changkyun wasn’t actually a clumsy person. At least he didn’t think so. He was just really good at embarrassing himself. 

He followed the redhead up the platform, getting momentarily distracted by a machine with ₩300 coffees in it. What would a 25 cents coffee taste like? He’d have to find out one day. 

Changkyun managed to successfully buy some clothing and new shoes without any mishaps. He even expertly hid the reddening of his ears when Jooheon suggested he’d look good in tighter clothes. Jooheon was right, too, about not shopping in the Lotte store, that is. These places were cheap without being shitty quality. The only drawback was it was quite crowded but he was starting to realise that was the case for pretty much everything in Seoul. People everywhere. 

He kept the shopping trip short the that reason, quickly having his fill of the crowds. He was also too lazy to actually try stuff on. He’d been the same size for years so he could pretty much guess by looking. It in doubt he’d just get the bigger size. Simple. 

“Wanna grab some gimbap? There’s a stall on the next street and we can eat them by the water.”

“Sure.” Water? But they were nowhere near the Han river, right? Or maybe his sense of direction had gone completely out the window. _“Gimbap? I never had that before. Great, now I can look super ignorant. Knowing my luck it’s one of those things that literally everyone eats.”_

He soon discovered that gimbap were basically rice rolled in seaweed and containing various kinds of fillings. He chose the least adventurous ones, not yet fully acclimatised to the cuisine. They rarely ate Korean food at home when he was growing up, mostly because the ingredients were hard to get.

“These are really good. Did you get a kimchi one? They’re the best.” The older looked so excited, it was heart warming. 

“Uh Yeah. I got two kimchi ones, actually.” He eyed the things in the plastic tray as they walked down a set of steps. It was a wonder he didn’t fall.

“Someone like you should look where you’re going.” Jooheon joked. 

“Yeah well at least if I fall there might be a super hot girl down there and I could be like _‘hey baby, looks like I fell for you.’_ ” 

Jooheon had already started eating and almost inhaled the thing as he barked out a loud laugh. “If that happened and it worked I would buy you a beer every day for the rest of my life.” He managed after he calmed down. 

“Deal. You can’t take it back now.” 

At the bottom of the steps was a pleasant little stream with benches and trees either side. A strange little oasis in amongst the endless high rise buildings. “Oh I didn’t even know this was here.”

“It goes the length of Seoul. Takes you past some cool places, too. Have you never come to Seoul at all until now?” Jooheon questioned as he sat himself down on a bench, scooting up for Changkyun to join him.

“No. I’ve been to a lot of cities but never Seoul until now.” He set his bags down behind them and opened up the plastic tray containing the gimbap. “So these are basically Korean sushi?” He picked one up and inspected it closer. 

Jooheon stared at him in shock, almost offence. “What?”

“Uhhh is that a no?”

“Have you never eaten these before?”

Oops. “No?”

“Ok I wasn’t gonna ask but where the hell are you from? Who hasn’t eaten gimbap?”

“Technically speaking I’m from Gwangju.”

“You act like a space alien sent to study human behaviour.” The redhead said light heartedly.

 _“Oh well I’d like to probe your— NO! This isn’t the time for perverted thoughts.”_ changkyun scolded himself. He sighed and took a bite out of one of the gimbap. It really was pretty good. “Uh so I was born in Korea but I grew up in a lot of places. I’ve mostly spoken English my whole life.”

“That explains it! The weird accent.” Jooheon ate another piece, looking impressed at the younger.

“I don’t remember living in this country so that’s why I haven’t tried these and a whole lot of other things. My family moved around the world a lot because of my dad’s job. Most recently I was living in America.”

“That’s pretty cool! Why didn’t you say?”

“I had this stupid idea I’d be able to just show up here and fit right in.” He took a sad bite and looked over at a stepping stones across the stream. 

“You fit in just fine. Don’t worry, I’ll get you trying more Korean food. Speaking of which, hurry up and eat or we’ll be crushed to death on the train during rush hour.”

With that, Changkyun shoved two in his mouth at once. 

“Yah! Don’t choke!” 

———

That evening, Changkyun sat on the couch with Jooheon to watch trash TV rather than retreating to his room. Jooheon had bought a load of different snacks for him to try. Most of it was great, a few things were a bit strange but he let Jooheon feed him various flavours of potato chips. 

“Ew, what was that one?”

“Caramel Pringles.”

“I’m an open minded guy but I’m not ready for something like that in my life.”

“Ok, we’ll put that in the reject pile. One left!” He held another potato chip up to the younger’s lips. 

He chomped on it and accidentally licked Jooheon’s finger as he did. That was something he could think about later. “Kinda bland.”

“It’s baked potato flavour!”

“Potato flavour potato chips? What a time to be alive.” He chuckled. 

“I kinda like them to dip in stuff.” The redhead shrugged. 

“Least it would give the, flavour. The pizza ones were bomb, though. They were my favourite.”

They cleared away the empty packets. If tossing them onto the coffee table counted as clearing them away. They ended up watching some weird late night variety show together until Jooheon broke the easy silence between them. “So do you have any family here?”

“Yeah. I have extended family in Gwangju but I don’t really know them.” He looked down.

“Aw when Min finds out you’re all alone he’s gonna want to adopt you. So why Korea? Of everywhere in the world.”

He may as well be honest now, he already felt a lump in his throat and the pressure of tears behind his eyes while just thinking about it. “I’ve... never felt like I’ve belonged. I’ve always been the outsider. The new kid. The Asian kid. The foreigner. I thought maybe if I came back to where I was born... maybe it’d feel like home. Like I finally belong somewhere. But I’m not. I’m just as alone as ever.” He sniffled.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you!” Jooheon panicked. 

“I can’t even buy a fucking coffee without looking like a freak.” He was just getting more and more upset. Closer to the edge of full-blow tears.

“Hey it’s ok. Besides, you’re not alone, Changkyun. I’ve got your back.” He pulled Changkyun into a hug.

Changkyun’s heart thudded hard and he leaned into the embrace, pressing his face against where Jooheon’s shoulder met his neck. That would have been totally fine and socially acceptable. Just a warm emotional moment between two bros. 

But no, he had to go and make it weird. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, or even if he was thinking at all. His body acting of it’s own accord when he felt bare skin against his mouth.

He bit. 

He bit onto Jooheon’s skin. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough that it made the older boy squeak in surprise. Why wouldn’t he be surprised? Changkyun just fucking bit him. 

There was no way he could pass this off as an accident. There was no explaining it away. He’d just gone and straight up bit him. So, when he realised what he’d done and that the other hadn’t shoved him away yet, Changkyun gave himself half a second to enjoy the comforting feeling he got from having his mouth on Jooheon like this. Before the consequences came. 

Why was he so fucking weird? Why couldn’t he just be normal?

“Changky—”

“Shit!” Changkyun withdrew entirely from the redhead. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did that!”

“Jeez, you’re such a weirdo.” Jooheon rubbed his neck. Changkyun flinched at those words, waiting to get yelled at or punched in the face. But instead, Jooheon pulled him back into the hug.  
“Don’t look so scared, I’m not mad.”

His heart was pounding even harder now. “i don’t get it, how are you not mad?” Changkyun just bit him on the neck for fuck sake. Why wasn’t he angry? “Sorry. The biting, I promise it’s not a sexual thing.” Though, sometimes it certainly was. Like how he really wanted to sink his teeth into Jooheon’s thigh. But not in this case. In this case it was to seek comfort. 

“I assumed it wasn’t sexual. Since I’m a guy.” That’s the thing about assumptions, though. They aren’t always entirely accurate. “I guessed it’s like a calming thing for you? Since you’re always sticking your phone and stuff in your mouth and chewing on your sleeves.”

“God, is it that obvious?” He groaned. 

“Yeah. Sorry. I may have asked Minhyuk about it. He’s good with like, emotional things. He’s very empathetic.”

“I hate being so obvious.”

___________

Friday night came and Changkyun spent an hour trying to look presentable. He chose some tight black jeans and a black shirt. Was that too dark? Maybe the purple one. No, the black one fit better. 

After a while spent changing the barbell through his eyebrow for a black one, he finally emerged into the living room. 

Jooheon was standing there wearing black ripped jeans with huge holes in the thighs. The damn things were so tight they looked like they’d been painted on. That had to be illegal, surely. He wore a Supreme t-shirt and even had a hint of makeup on his eyes. Definitely illegal. 

Fuck. He was gorgeous. 

God help Changkyun. 

_“C’mon man. Get it together. You can’t crush on your roomie like this you’re not a sexually rampant teenager anymore. Concentrate on the opposite side of your bisexuality. Think of cute girls with big bouncy boobs and legs that don’t quit.”_ His eyes flicked over Jooheon’s legs. _“For fuck sake...”_

“Ready to go? You look a little spaced.”

“What?” 

“I said are you ready to go? God, you and Hyungwon really are gonna hit it off.”

“Yeah. Sorry. I was daydreaming.”

———

When they arrived at the bar, Jooheon lead him up to a table already full of people. He recognised Minhyuk straight away, mostly by the sound of his voice. 

“Ok so, Changkyun these are the guys. Guys, this is my new roomie. Going down the line we got Kihyun, he’s like our mother. Hoseok, our resident Instagram star. I’m sure you can see why. Hyungwon, he’ll be asleep in about an hour because it’s way past his bedtime. Hyunwoo here makes sure we don’t act too much like idiots when we’re drunk and makes sure we get home because he’s the best. And of course you’ve already had the pleasure of meeting Minhyuk.”

“Hi. Good to meet you all.” He dipped his head respectfully to the group. 

Jooheon’s friends seemed to accept him straight away into their group. It was nice. Changkyun had never had a group of friends. He’d always been more of a lone wolf. 

The night was going pretty well, actually. The topic of conversation moved to Jooheon’s Saturday night shows, everyone insisting Changkyun should attend. 

“Get there early enough for Hyungwon’s opening set.” Hoseok suggested. 

Changkyun looked over at the tall young man who looked like he really was about to fall asleep. “He raps too?”

“No, Hyungwon’s the regular DJ there!” Minhyuk corrected. Changkyun wasn’t sure if he found that even more surprising or not. 

“Stay with us buddy!” Minhyuk shook Hyungwon violently. 

So yes, it was going swimmingly. 

Then shots happened. 

A few hours of drinking (and some time spent sitting in Minhyuk’s lap for some reason) later, Changkyun needed some fresh air. He’d gotten to the level of drunk where he had to squint to be able to read his phone screen. 

The cool air felt good. He closed his eyes and took a few moments to breathe. He was so fucking drunk. Fuck soju. Fuck whatever those shots Minhyuk bought for everyone were. Fuck alcohol. 

“Hey.” 

He opened his eyes to Jooheon standing in front of him, swaying slightly. 

“Hey cutie.” Changkyun slurred. Did he really just say that? 

“You look hot tonight, Changkyun. I know those tighter clothes would look good on you.”

He stepped towards his roommate. “So do you. You always do.” 

Suddenly Changkyun felt lips on his own. It took his alcohol soaked brain a few seconds to work out what was happening. Jooheon was kissing him. Lee Jooheon. His hot roommate he’d been lusting over constantly.

Kissing him. On the lips. 

Changkyun closed the gap again as the other pulled away a little, a hand coming up to the back of Jooheon’s hair and tangling into orange locks. 

Their tongues and teeth clashed messily and desperately. At some point Changkyun’s back hit the cold, damp brick wall. He pushed his hips out against Jooheon’s and groaned into his mouth. Yes. This was everything he wanted. Even though it was experienced through a numb, drunken haze. 

But then it was over. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Jooheon blushed as he pulled away again. 

“Why?” Changkyun panted as he tugged him back in closer harshly, licking at Jooheon’s lower lip. He tasted like soju and beer. 

“Stop.” The older pushed himself away just a little. To give them both room to breathe. 

“But you kissed me, Jooheon.” Changkyun tried to get closer again but Jooheon wouldn’t let him, pressing his shoulder into the wall at arms length. 

“But I shouldn’t have. I don’t know why I did it. I...” Jooheon tried to explain himself in his stupor. 

“Do you like guys?”

Jooheon just bit into his own lower lip and looked away. 

“You can tell me. Or maybe you’re just curious?” The younger sounded desperate. 

“D-Do you?”

Changkyun had loose lips when he was dunk. He’d admit all his secrets. “Like guys? I’m bisexual. Maybe even pansexual, not sure. So yeah, I like guys.” Fuck he wanted this. Wanted Jooheon. He was practically gagging for it. “Are you attracted to me, Jooheon?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Then that’s all that’s really matters.” He slipped past Jooheon’s defences and ran his tongue up along his neck. “I can suck your dick if you like.” Because damn he really wanted to feel a hard dick in his mouth right now. Let his throat be fucked and used. 

“W-What? Shit, Changkyun.” 

“I really want you to fuck my mouth. Please. You can be rough, I fucking love it.” His voice was deeper than usual, probably from the alcohol mixing with the lust. 

“Do you hear yourself?” Jooheon groaned, his resolve crumbling.

“Don’t worry that I’m a guy. A mouth is a mouth, right?” 

Jooheon stumbled forward, pushing Changkyun back up against the wall and kissing him aggressively again. 

Just then, Minhyuk came out to look for them. “Oh my god!!”

Jooheon pulled away so fast he almost fell over his own legs onto his ass. “Min! It’s not what it looks like!”

“Yeah.... sure. Not what it looks like. Not sure I believe that. Don’t fuck drunk. It leads to regret. Get your butts inside.” Minhyuk motioned to the door and the pair scurried inside. 

Jooheon stopped at Minhyuk on the way. “Please don’t say anything. I’m begging you.” 

“Of course I won’t!”

Changkyun wasn’t too drunk to feel a bit hurt by that. He had to remind himself that these things weren’t so accepted here. 

The rest of the night was a blur. An uncomfortably drunk blur of drinking games, terrible dancing and noticing how Jooheon wouldn’t look him in the eye. He also learned that Minhyuk was handsy when he drank. He played up to it more than he should, still craving some attention, but Minhyuk apparently got bored of him and moved on to someone else. 

It all culminated in Changkyun vomiting into the bathroom sink while Jooheon retched over the toilet bowl. 

Romantic. 

There was a third person in the room, maybe Hyunwoo? He wasn’t sure if he was honest. 

And of course, the next morning Changkyun woke up feeling like his head was full of knives and stomach full of eels. Living through the consequences. He was officially never drinking soju again. Ever. _“That’s what I said about vodka and tequila.”_ he rolled over to wait for death to come and put him out of his misery, preying Jooheon wouldn’t remember him practically begging to suck him off. 

Another grand addition to the 15 least proud moments of his life. 

He flopped over onto his front and groaned into the pillow, wondering if he would be able to successfully smother himself to death like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Jooheon gonna remember what went down?
> 
> I’m sorry but I just love awkward Changkyun! 
> 
> I have seen “gimbap” spelled as “kimbap” also and I’m not sure which is the accurate romanisation. In my mind they both are haha. They’re pretty good! Try them if you get the chance.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Jooheon remember their drunken makeout session?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this turned out quite long!

“Heeyyyyy you.” Changkyun cringed at himself as he eventually emerged out of his bedroom. His voice sounded like he’d been sucking dick all night. Yeah, he wished. He stepped cautiously closer to Jooheon who was on the couch looking down grimly at the half empty bottle of energy drink in his hand. “So.... how much of last night do you remember?” Changkyun asked carefully, swallowing because the inside of his mouth felt like it had grown fur. 

Jooheon rubbed his face and looked over at him, his orange hair sticking up at odd angles. “Uh I remember arriving and like the first two beers?” He picked up a bottle of painkillers from beside him and held them out to Changkyun. “You look like shit. This’ll help.”

“God thank you.” And thank fuck Jooheon didn’t remember. Finally, the universe had taken mercy on him. Changkyun could of cried with relief. Jooheon didn’t remember him begging to suck his dick. Maybe there really was a god. He took the bottle of pills thankfully. 

“How you feeling?” Jooheon asked, his voice sounding like gravel. 

“Like death. You?” Changkyun croaked. 

“I feel like I passed out with my face still on the rim of the toilet bowl. Which I did, according to Hyunwoo.” He offered up the energy drink. 

Changkyun took two pills, washing down with the overly sweetened drink and cringing at the taste. It was like someone took Red Bull and dumped a bag of sugar in it. “Yeah, I think I was vomiting into the sink while your head was in the toilet.”

“Yeah, he mentioned that, too. You also vomited in the elevator.” Jooheon was obviously trying to stifle a laugh. 

“Oh fuck! Oh my god.” Changkyun took back the thing about the universe having mercy on him. The universe obviously still had some sort of vendetta against him. 

“It’s ok, Hyunwoo cleaned up.” 

“Oh no he’s gonna hate me! He met me for the first time and had to clean up my puke!?” Well, there was only one reasonable option left. He’d just have to crawl under a rock and die. 

Jooheon took the disgusting drink back and finished it off. “Takes more than that to piss him off. Kihyun got so drunk once that he puked all over his brand new car interior. He wasn’t even that pissed then. Don’t tell Ki I told you that or he’ll skin me alive and turn me into a rug.”

“I can’t believe I let myself get so drunk.” Changkyun lamented, rubbing his throbbing temples. He knew exactly why he got so drunk, though. He did it because in his mind the more shots he knocked back, the more he erased the fact he’d just begged his roommate to let him suck his dick. 

“Same. I gotta perform tonight.” Jooheon groaned. “I might puke on stage.”

“Oh yeah, do you remember saying I could come and watch?” Changkyun may or may not be digging his own grave right now. 

“No but you’re welcome to. You’ll be the only one of my friends there other than obviously Hyungwon, actually. Minhyuk usually comes but he’s got something on tonight.”

At the mention of Minhyuk’s name, a horrible blurry memory flashed in front of Changkyun’s eyes. Minhyuk had seen. He’d caught them sucking face. What if he reminds Jooheon? He certainly seemed like the kind of friend who reminds you of every stupid thing you do drunk. 

“You ok? You went really pale. You gonna puke again?” The redhead questioned, leaning away instinctively. 

“Possibly. C-Can I have Minhyuk’s number?”

“What?” Something strange flicked over Jooheon’s face. “He’s not— Do yo— Sure.” He sighed eventually with a small frown. What was that about? “Here, it’s under Minmoo.” He passed his phone over, looking away. 

“Minmoo? That’s so cute.”

“Put your number in while you’re at it. I just realised I don’t have it. In case there’s an emergency or something.”

“Good idea.” He took Minhyuk’s number and put his own into Jooheon’s phone. He thought about saving himself as something cute but that would be really pushing his luck. Instead, he just saved it under his name and messaged himself. “Well, I’m gonna force down some water and rot in my room for a while until I feel better.”

“Good luck, I was gonna buy some pastries from downstairs. That’s my hangover food. Want some?”

“Oh god yes.”

Changkyun grabbed two glasses of water and receded into his room. As soon as he was there he took his phone back out to message Minhyuk before the older could remind Jooheon of their little drunk make out session. 

**Hi Minhyuk. It’s a Changkyun. Hope you don’t mind me getting your number.**

_Hi lover boy. I was waiting for you to hit me up about last night._ | (• ◡•)|

**Please disregard everything you witnessed. Jooheon doesn’t remember any of it and that’s probably for the best.**

_Oh? Well I better keep my lips sealed. Does this mean it won’t be happening again?_ ¯\\(ツ)/¯ 

**We were drunk. It was a mistake. I’m sure you can relate to behaving weirdly because you kept sitting in my lap.**

_I sit in everyone’s lap, you’re just new and exciting, don’t get too excited x hahaha! ;) and juuuuust so you know, I’ll never let anyone hurt my precious Honey so you better play nicely together._ ｡^‿^｡

**What’s that supposed to mean? I wouldn’t knowingly hurt anybody, especially Jooheon.**

_Good boy. Be gentle with him._ ಠ‿↼

Changkyun was about to question what he meant by that but then another message came through from Minhyuk. 

_Soooooo there’s something I know ‘bout Honeybee that wanna tell you but I really really shouldn’t._ (´ヮ´)ﾉ

**???**

_No no, I can’t say!_ ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

**Please?**

_I shall just say that Honey just messaged me saying you asked for my number. I think he’s a little jealousssss~_ ~(˘▾˘~)

**Why would he be jealous?**

_Work it out. I’m sure you’re a smart boy. I’m saying nothing else!_ ～(^з^)-♡

**I’m almost tempted to keep messaging you to see if you run out of stupid faces.**

_That will never happen!!!_ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

Changkyun laughed. It was nice to know there was someone out there just as weird as himself. Except in a different way. Variety is the spice of life, though. Isn’t that what they say? He kinda wished his stupid crush on his roommate could have been on Minhyuk, instead. The guy was camp as Christmas, he had to be not-straight. Right? 

But no, he had to be crushing on the straight guy he lived with. The straight guy he practically threw himself at. 

_“Why am I like this?”_

______________

Changkyun had become just about functional by the time he left the apartment to see Jooheon perform. The older had left earlier to get ready and get some practice in. 

When Changkyun arrived, his stomach twisted at the smell of alcohol hanging in the air. _“Too soon. Too soon.”_ There’d be none of that tonight, he still felt pretty fragile. So, he made his way to the bar and got himself a soda, complete with a straw to chew on. 

It was a decently sized place but the stage wasn’t massive, half of it was taken up by DJ equipment. The place was absolutely packed and people were going crazy already. Even though the night was young. To be fair, the DJ was pretty great. _“Oh! That’s right, it’s Hyungwon!”_ He looked over and sure enough, Hyungwon was at the decks. He still looked just as tired as he had the night before. 

Not that Changkyun could judge. He probably looked like a zombie right now and had spent the whole day rolling around his bed munching on the pastries Jooheon had brought him. He also may or may not have finally ruined his phone case to the point it would no longer stay on his phone. 

_“Excuse me, do you sell a phone case that I won’t be able to chew through in a couple of weeks? Yeah sure, here’s one made out of solid concrete.”_ He should probably get a hard case but the silicone and TPU ones just felt so nice against his teeth. 

The music quietened and Changkyun looked up at the Hyungwon as his voice filled the room. “Thanks for coming tonight. Before we have tonight’s main event, just a reminder for you guys to join us tomorrow night for Mapo’s very own Nacseo. Apparently he’s bringing a friend this time.” Some excited sounds came from the people around him. “Anyway! Here’s the man who needs no introduction because he yells his name at least once in every song!”

With that, Jooheon strode out on stage clad in leather pants with goddamn buckles fastened around his right thigh. Changkyun frankly felt personally attacked. 

“I must be losing my mind...” Jooheon started. 

Oh fuck. His heavy, dominating stage presence made Changkyun almost inhale the plastic straw in his mouth. He couldn’t keep up with Jooheon, going from bad boy to dimpled cutie to big-dick-energy dom... maybe Changkyun actually would have a drink... No, still too soon to stomach alcohol again. Instead, he sucked one of the ice cubes from his drink into his mouth. 

Aesthetics aside, the song was amazing too. The drop was heavy and the bass was filthy as hell as Jooheon rapped along with the DJ’s beats, they made a good team. 

“Unleash the beast! Ain't no stoppin' me! Cuz I ride till I die! I'm the new gangsta. Dominos. Like a natural disaster!” The thundering pulses of bass were so heavy it made the air vibrate in Changkyun’s lungs. Jooheon was a powerful performer, almost animalistic. If things carried on this way, Changkyun was gonna jump up on the stage and beg on his fucking knees for Jooheon to let him rip off those leather pants with his teeth. 

The next song only made things worse. And the next. And the next. Oh god. Just everything. All of it. All of the everything. He needed to calm the fuck down or Changkyun was gonna get banned from the place for walking around with a boner. 

Somehow, he managed to keep himself together. Even when Jooheon found him in the crowd after his set. 

“Hey!”

Oh fuck he was still dressed in his stage clothes. “Hey!” Changkyun squeaked. He was pretty sure his voice hadn’t gone that high since before puberty. 

“I’m glad your hangover let you out the apartment.” Jooheon laughed. 

“You were fucking amazing!” The younger blurted out. 

“Oh thanks man.” The redhead blushed. 

“Seriously. So fucking good. Holy crap.”

“You said you rapped, right? You should perform. On Wednesdays they have like an open mic thing. Only reason I get a regular show is because Hyungwon pulls strings for me.” The older chuckled. 

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit, Jooheon.”

Jooheon shrugged, like he didn’t believe Changkyun’s words. “Hey, you look really good tonight.”

“Says the man dressed like...” He looked him up and down. “That.” 

“It’s way less sexy seeing me trying to get these damn things off.”

Changkyun would beg to differ. “I bet I could get ‘em off you real quick.” Oh fuck. That just slipped out. He clapped his hand over his mouth. 

“Uhh right.” Jooheon shifted awkwardly. 

Changkyun attempted to save himself by ply-punching Jooheon in the arm and— “Haha! Just kidding bro!” Oh god, did he really just say that? That was almost as bad as the classic ‘no homo’. Where was that rock to go crawl under when he needed it?

Jooheon gave him a weird look. “Anyway, I’m still hungover and my bed is calling. You gonna walk back with me or stick around here?” The redhead questioned. 

“I’ll come home. The thought of being around alcohol for much longer is making my stomach turn.”

They walked back in near silence. Not the kind of silence where nothing needs to be said. The awkward kind of silence. An awkward silence where things definitely needed to be said. 

_“Oh no, it was the getting him out of his pants thing, wasn’t it? Shit. What was I thinking? I can’t even blame alcohol for it because I wasn’t drinking! He probably thinks I’m some kind of pervert now.”_ Ok, so maybe he was a little bit of a pervert. But he was a harmless kind of pervert!

“Are you listening?” He heard Jooheon ask. Shit, when had to started talking?

“Um... no?”

“I was saying Minhyuk suggested it might be cool if you went up Seoul tower. Since you haven’t been to the city until now it might be nice seeing it from up there. It’s actually an amazing view at night. I could... take you up there?”

A second totally-not-a-date? Hell yes. “Yes!” Ok, maybe reign it in a little. “I mean, yes. Please. I was wanting to go up there, actually.”

“Maybe we could go tomorrow night? The sky is supposed to be clear. Clouds spoil the view. If you don’t have plans, that is.”

Of course he didn’t have any plans. Besides, if he did he’d drop them like a bad habit for Jooheon. Changkyun just loved to torture himself with things he could never have, didn’t he? “I’d love to. Sounds cool!”

________________

The following evening, after Changkyun had dug out his good hoodie- AKA the one without holes in, the pair headed out towards Seoul tower. 

It only took a short metro ride and a bit of a meander through the streets. It was still just about daylight but dusk was approaching. 

Changkyun’s attention was caught by a street vendor selling oval shaped cake-like things. He’d seen them before and they smelled amazing. He just never had the time or the guts to try one. He tugged on Jooheon’s sleeve as they passed. “What are those things?”

“They’re egg buns. Like sweat bready/cakey kinda stuff with an egg on top. They’re pretty good. Want one?” 

“Yeah I’ll try anything at least once. They smell great.”

“I’ll get us one each.” He paid the woman at the stand and handed an egg bun to Changkyun. “They’re sweet but not too sweet with like a whole egg on the too so slightly salty. Shouldn’t be too hot inside but be careful, just in case.”

Changkyun nodded and took a tentative bite. “Oh wow this is so good!”

“Yeah?”

“Shit, what has my life been without these things in it?” With that, he ate almost the whole thing in one big bite. 

Jooheon laughed at how excited the younger was. “But living all around the world, you must have had some pretty good food.”

Changkyun chewed and swallowed the mouthful. “Yeah and sadly the best things are usually things you can’t really get elsewhere in the world.” He finished the bun in one more bite. 

“God I wish you would take smaller bites of things, I keep thinking you’re gonna choke.”

“I can fit a lot in my mouth.” 

Jooheon’s ears turned red and he looked away. “C’mon, we got a steep ass hill to walk up.”

Once they reached the cablecar station they bought their tickets, Jooheon insisting on paying, they climbed into the cablecar cabin which took them up the side of the mountain towards the tower. It was crowded and Changkyun ended up pressed up flush against Jooheon’s chest. 

_“Oh god, don’t think of anything inappropriate. Don’t think weird thoughts. Wow, he smells so good. Fuck that’s a weird thought!”_ Changkyun turned his attention to the window, though all he could see from there was the tops of trees and the gradually darkening sky. Still, it was that or continuing to be face to face with Jooheon’s neck. 

When they stepped out of the cablecar they had to walk up some sets of steps towards the base of the tower itself. Changkyun noticed an insane number of colourful locks all over every available space on the railings and fences around them. “Holy shit. Look at all these love locks.” He wandered out onto one of the viewing platforms and read some of the messages attached to the locks. There were so many and in so many different languages. Maybe he felt just a little bit bitter about the whole thing. Envious, even. 

“Oh yeah this is kinda a popular date place.” Jooheon explained, slightly nervously. He sat on a bench while the younger leaned on the railings to take a picture of the view. 

“Popular for dates, huh? Sooo are you taking me on a date right now?” Changkyun joked and came to sit next to his roommate. 

“Uh...” Jooheon turned bright red. Cute. 

“I’m kidding. Don’t shit yourself.” He landed a playful punch on Jooheon’s arm. “All these locks make me a little envious, though.” He sighed. 

“Yeah? 

“Because all these people had found someone special in their life. Even if they broke up since, it still must have been nice. I never really had anyone like that.” Because it was hard to date when you were the outsider and weren’t going to be around for long, anyway. 

“I... I get that. I had one girlfriend before but it... didn’t feel like it should have felt. It wasn’t real. We weren’t together for long, anyway.” He looked sad, almost pained when he spoke. A hint of conflict in his eyes which Changkyun barely picked up on. 

“I’m sure there’s someone out there waiting for you.” Changkyun placed his hand on Jooheon’s where it rested between them. 

The older sighed in defeat. “God I’m so sorry Changkyun, I have to be honest with you. I do remember what happened outside the bar. I remember us kissing and you— you saying you were into guys as well as girls and you— well, all of that. Until Min came and found us.”

“What?” His blood turned to ice and his heart stopped, withdrawing his hand quickly. Fuck. Jooheon was about to tell him he’s making him uncomfortable or something, right? He shouldn’t have held his hand like that. 

Jooheon stared at the floor, biting his lower lip for a few moments. “I... like guys. Only guys. I tried not to. I really fucking tried. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that and I shouldn’t have pretended I didn’t remember.”

“So... why did you?”

“I just... didn't want to deal with it. I was so fucking embarrassed about kissing you like that.”

“Oh...” Because of course Changkyun was an embarrassment. He always had been. Of course Jooheon felt that way. Why would anyone in their right mind want to kiss Changkyun?

“I was embarrassed because I kissed you out of jealousy.” Jooheon added. 

Oh. “Jealousy?” Changkyun looked over at him, the redhead wasn’t looking at the floor anymore. 

“You seem to really like Minhyuk. The way you were when he was serving you in the coffee shop. The way you looked with him sitting in your lap, pouring shots into your mouth... fuck I was so jealous and possessive over something I had no right to be jealous or possessive over.” He sighed and looked away again. “I should say, though, he’s straight. Believe it or not. He knows about me, though and he’s cool with stuff like that. I should have told you he was straight sooner but it felt selfish of me at the time. It’s true what he says, everyone loves him. I’m the spare-part best friend, I always have been.”

Jooheon thought he was into Minhyuk? “Whoa. Wait. Hold up a sec. You think I have a crush on Minhyuk? No! I mean, he’s really cute and handsome, sure. But I don’t have a crush on him.”

“Seriously?” He looked genuinely surprised. 

“And you’re not a spare part. You’re the one I’ve got a crush on, not him. You’re the reason I forgot how to act like a human in the coffee shop, not Minhyuk. Like, if you knew how much I’ve been thirsting over you since I arrived you’d get a restraining order. Wait. No. Ignore that, it sounds creepy! I promise I’m not creepy!”

Jooheon burst out laughing. “Oh my god.”

“Don’t laugh at me!” Changkyun swatted at his arm. 

“I’m laughing at both of us. You say such weird stuff and I’m an idiot.”

“Yes you are an idiot. But it’s ok.”

“Sorry. I just really like you, Changkyun.” A bashful dimpled smile. 

“Sooooo is this a date?” Changkyun posited. 

“If you want it to be...”

“Do you want it to be?”

“Yes.” The redhead nodded. 

“Then so do I. So it’s a date.”

“But you like girls too, right? Why would you ever choose to like a guy if you like girls?”

“I’m not choosing. I don’t have a say in who I like. Nobody does. Besides, I’m not complaining.” Changkyun explained. 

“So... can I kiss you sober?” Jooheon leaned a little closer. 

“Hmm I think that a good idea.” And with that he felt soft lips against his own in a chaste kiss. He placed his hand back on top of Jooheon’s. The kiss only lasted for a second but it made Changkyun grin like a madman. 

“Come on, let’s get up that tower.”

“Fiiiine. But we’re kissing more when we get home.” Even he was a little self aware about how publicly kissing another man may be somewhat ill received. 

They walked up along to the tower base, around them were gift shops and cafes. Lots of places selling the love locks. They sat and ordered a coffee since it wasn’t quit dark yet and that’s when Changkyun’s mind brewed up an idea. 

“Oh wait a sec, I’m just gonna go see if I can get a cheesy tourist trash Seoul Tower phone case in the gift shop. Keep watch of my coffee!”

“Uh sure!” Jooheon called as Changkyun had already bounded off. 

Changkyun walked into the crowded gift shop. It wasn’t really a phone case he was looking for. It was one of the love lock and marker pen sets. _“Ok so he’s either gonna think it’s super cute and spontaneous or super creepy and/or needy.”_ He told himself. _“I really don’t help myself, do I? Oh well!_

He found what he was looking for and quickly wrote on it before shoving it in the pocket of his hoodie and hurrying back to Jooheon. 

“Did you find one?”

“Hm? Nah, too bulky. It wouldn’t fit in my jeans pocket.” He picked up his coffee and finished the rest. “You ready to go up?”

“Yep. Let’s go.”

It was dark when they reached the top of the tower, the city illuminated around them and stretching out seemingly endlessly. The street lights looked like veins and arteries feeding the life of the place. So many people. Around ten million in the major urban area alone? There were whole countries with smaller populations. The feeling of being small crept up on Changkyun again. Except even though he felt small right now, he felt a whole lot less alone. 

“Wow I feel less stupid for getting lost all the time now.” He went straight over to the glass window and peered down in awe.

Jooheon laughed. “Happens to everyone.” He was hanging back by a few feet. 

“Why are you over there? Come look.”

“Uhh I’m kinda scared of heights.”

“Why would you make yourself come up here then?”

“Because I thought you might think it’s cool and I waned to spend time with you...”

Changkyun’s heart melted into goo at those words and the look on his roommate’s face as he pouted a little, hands stuffed into his pockets. He extended a hand to him. “C’mon, it’s perfectly safe. Also an excuse for me to hold your hand.”

Jooheon sheepishly took his hand and stepped over to the window with him. “Holy shit this is really high up.” He clung tightly to the other’s hand. “But I feel kinda ok.”

“The view is beautiful, right?”

Jooheon looked out over the city. “Is this where I say something cheesy like how the view is even more beautiful if I turn my head and look at you?”

Changkyun snorted with laughter. “Please don’t. It’s my job to say embarrassing things.”

“Ok I’ll definitely not say anything like that.” The redhead laughed along with him. 

Changkyun turned around so the window was behind him. “Can we take a selfie? Please?”

Jooheon turned with him. “Sure. Wanna take it on mine? The camera is better.” 

“No thanks, the lower the picture quality the better I look.” Changkyun pulled out his phone and tugged Jooheon in closer, leaning his head on Jooheon’s shoulder and holding up a peace sign. “Gotta get with the cheesy aesthetic.” He took the picture just as Jooheon started laughing again. 

“No I wasn’t ready!” 

“Too bad! It looks great.” The younger winked with a smirk. 

They walked around the circumference of the tower’s viewing deck a few times, the younger not being able to resist buying a cheesy keychain. Finally, they descended back down and headed back down the steps to the cablecar. There was a bitter chill in the night air, especially since they were still up quite high. 

But before they got to the cablecar station, Changkyun tugged Jooheon over to the viewing platform they’d sat in before. 

“Sooooo just before we leave, I’m a total weirdo and I apologise for this but it seemed like a good idea at the time.” He produced the love lock from his hoodie pocket, complete with his terrible handwriting scrawled over it. 

**“I totally count this as the second date. CKxJH”**

Jooheon looked at it and blinked. The longer he looked, the more Changkyun wanted to die of embarrassment. Goodbye cute and spontaneous. Hello creepy. 

Finally, Jooheon spoke. “Really? Cos I was counting this as the third because making out drunkenly in a dirty alley is totally a date.” He smiled that dimpled that made his eyes disappear behind his cheeks. 

“Oh my god don’t do that smile because I’ll die.” 

“Ok I’ll never smile again around you. Total poker face.” Jooheon made a neutral face. 

“Noooooo! I take it back! Kill me with your smile!” He tugged him by the sleeve over to the railing. “We need to find a spot.”

“Good luck with that. I’ll search at the bottom because I can’t look over this railing.” 

“You’re such a chicken. Wow.” Changkyun snorted and watched as Jooheon stooped down to look for a gap to attach the lock to. 

“Just you wait til I find out what you’re scared of.” He grumbled. 

“Just you wait til we get home I’m gonna kiss the life out of you.”

“Better find a spot quickly then!”

“Here!” There was a space on the fence right up in the corner. 

Jooheon crawled over “Perfect.”

Changkyun kneeled next to him and they attached the lock together. There was nobody around and so he took the opportunity to steal a kiss. What was supposed to be just a peck on the lips turned into another. Then it turned into sucking on lips and sliding of tongues, ragged breaths between them in the cold air and darkness. 

“Fuck, we better get back.” Jooheon breathed, pulling himself away reluctantly. 

Changkyun nodded quickly in agreement, his fingers starting to tingle with excitement. 

———

As soon as they got back to the apartment, Changkyun found himself pressed up against the wall with Jooheon’s tongue in his mouth and hands on his waist. “Jooheon, can I please suck you off? I really want you in my mouth.”

“Are you gonna bite me?” Jooheon joked nervously, kissing down the younger’s neck.

“No, I just wanna choke on your dick.” Maybe he was being a little too honest. Was this too fast? Changkyun had a tendency to do that. He couldn't help it, when he wanted something he went for it. He hated unclear intentions so he made sure there was no room for misinterpretation. 

“Oh my god, Changkyun. Do you hear yourself?”

“Please.” Changkyun’s face was deadly serious. 

“Ok but if you bite my dick off you need to explain to them at the emergency room.” It was probably more of a nervous half joke. Ok, so Changkyun couldn’t blame Jooheon for not wanting to end up like his phone case.

“Deal.” He switched their positions so Jooheon was the one with his back up against the wall and sank down to his knees, urgently tugging Jooheon’s jeans open, pulling them down those delicious looking thighs. He could feel his mouth watering at the thought of sinking his teeth into them. _“Don’t make it weird, don’t bite. Just focus on dick. Dick is what I’m down here for, after all.”_ He scolded himself and tugged down the redhead’s underwear.

Jooheon gasped when his erection sprung free. He looked down to see Changkyun staring at it with wide eyes for a long stretched out moment. “Uh you’re making me a little little self conscious right now.” He managed. 

“Sorry! I just— I was totally right that you had something to back up your big dick energy on stage.” He licked up along the length of the shaft as his fingertips dug into the older’s thighs. They felt so good and they were so tempting that he couldn’t shake the idea of sucking marks into them. “Can I please mark up your thighs first? Promise I won’t do it too hard. Sorry if that’s weird.” He cringed at himself a little. 

“Changkyun you look so good on your knees that you can honestly do anything you want to me right now.” 

He didn’t spare a single second once he had permission, biting the skin lightly, experimentally. He heard the other’s breath catch and bit a little harder before sucking on the same spot and feeling the smooth texture of the skin under his tongue. He was getting so turned on just from this, his jeans getting uncomfortably tight. 

“Fuck Changkyun... ah!” 

Changkyun spread his roommate’s legs a little so he had better access to suck little red marks all over. Then he looked up and grinned widely before he took Jooheon’s cock into his mouth. Fuck, it felt so good, hot and heavy on his tongue and filling his mouth out nicely. 

“Whoa—” Jooheon almost yelped and braced himself against the wall behind him. Obviously not expecting Changkyun to take him in all at once like that. It made the younger’s chest swell with pride and his dick twitch in his pants.

Changkyun bobbed his head long the shaft a few times, tongue paying extra attention to the head and underside of the shaft, feeling the texture of the veins and making himself groan with want. He loved having his mouth stuffed full but he wanted more. So fucking much more.

That was the thing about Changkyun. He always wanted more. He was greedy like that. Classic oral fixation, he supposed. Sigmund Freud would have been proud. 

Changkyun pulled off, making Jooheon whine in complaint. “Fuck my mouth. Please. Be a little rough, I like it so much.” He begged. Shit, he should have been embarrassed about how much he just wanted Jooheon to use his mouth. But he wasn't. He just shamelessly looked up at Jooheon with his mouth hanging open and ready, lips as red as his cheeks. 

“Fuck, Changkyun. Are you sure?”

“Do I give the impression that I’m unsure?” For good measure Changkyun started to palm himself through his jeans. Fuck he was so hard. He whimpered encouragingly when he felt fingers curl into his hair and slowly tighten their grip. He closed his eyes and moaned, letting his head be guided down until that gloriously thick cock was slipping past his lips again.

Jooheon let out a deep groan and began to move his hips a little. Tentative and unsure at first. “J-Just like scratch my leg or something if you want me to stop.”

Changkyun held up one hand up in an ‘ok’ signal, the other hand still rubbing at himself. 

After a few more unsure movements, Jooheon was fucking his mouth more confidently, spurred on by Changkyun’s desperately pleasured groans reverberating around him. 

Changkyun was in heaven and he was losing it really fucking fast. He was gonna come in record time just from a bit of rubbing himself while having his mouth fucked. 

That wasn't going to happen tonight. Not on his watch. 

He still wanted more. Wanted everything at once. He never really learned how to pace himself. Always so fucking greedy. And so, he dug his fingernails into the soft but firm thigh in front of him and dragged them downwards. 

Jooheon pulled him off instantly, a look of panic in his eyes. “Did I go too hard? I’m so sorry Changkyun.”

“No it wasn't that. W-Was about to come.” He panted, getting off on how wrecked his own voice sounded. He was a mess. Sometimes he forgot how much of a kinky motherfucker he could be. “Jooheon, please. I want you to fuck me.” 

“Really?” Jooheon suddenly looked nervous. “You said you’re bi, right? Have you been with another guy before? I-I was wondering.” 

“Yeah. A couple times.” Maybe more than a couple, actually. He’d gone through a bit of a Grindr phase, a string of one night stands where he could just be a stranger with another stranger. On equal footing. No expectations. Only there for one thing. He stood and mouthed up along Jooheon’s throat, hand stroking the older’s length. “But I love getting fucked. Please Jooheon.” 

Jooheon’s tensed a little and his eyes widened. “Oh.” 

Then it hit Changkyun, had Jooheon ever gone all the way with a guy? He’d mentioned a girlfriend but... “Have you?” He stilled his hand. 

“No. Never.” He looked like he wanted to say something else but didn’t. 

Changkyun kissed him again. “Don’t worry, I’ll guide you. But only if you wanna. Am I going too fast? I’m sorry.”

Jooheon returned the kiss, hands falling to Changkyun’s waist. “I’m a fast learner.” 

The younger pulled his face away a little. Something else was going on here, he could feel it in the slight tremble of the hands around his waist. “You say that but you look nervous as hell. Are you sure you wanna do this? I get really carried away so you’re allowed to tell me to reign it in.”

“I do! But you should know...” He looked a little terrified. “I’ve never... gone all the way. With anyone. Man or woman. Only a couple of blowjobs and handjobs.”

Oh. So Jooheon was a virgin? Changkyun was pretty sure he’d never deflowered anyone before. Great, now he was nervous, too. Fuck. He felt like a bit of a jerk for practically jumping on Jooheon’s dick. “No? You sure about this then? We don’t have to go all the way.”

“I want to.” Jooheon said with certainty. “I want you, Changkyun. Just don’t judge me.”

“Ok but we can stop at any time and of course I wont judge. I want you to enjoy this so if you don’t like anything, you need to tell me.” Changkyun swallowed hard. He thought about his first time. He was 16 and almost came in his pants when the girl took off her bra. It was also terrible sex. She didn't stop texting the whole time, thank god it only lasted about three minutes. His first time with a guy happened a year later and it was equally terrible, he almost choked to death trying to be sexy by putting the condom on the guy with his mouth. He also didn’t come. It was just uncomfortable. 

Jooheon waved his hand in front of Changkyun’s face, laughing. “You’re spacing out right now? Wow now I’m really self conscious.” He joked nervously. 

“Sorry! Let’s go to my room, I have lube and stuff.” Changkyun pulled away hurriedly, shedding clothing as he went, almost tripping over the rug on the way. Honestly though, narrowly avoiding face planting into the coffee table was totally worth hearing Jooheon’s laugh from behind. 

By the time Changkyun jumped onto his bed he was wearing nothing but an undershirt and giving Jooheon a hell of a view of his naked ass as he leaned across the bed to dig out his bottle of lube and a condom. “You want me to finger myself?” Changkyun waved the lube around like a trophy and uncapped it, about to pour it over his own fingers before the other could answer. But Jooheon stopped him, a hand on his wrist. 

“No, I wanna do it.” Jooheon had his plush lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Ok then. But you have to get naked first. I can’t help noting you pulled your pants back up and that displeases me.” 

Jooheon chuckled. “Yes but notice how I wasn't the one who almost broke his face getting in here.” A cute little smirk and then he shimmied out of his jeans and underwear efficiently while Changkyun impatiently pulled his hoodie up off him. 

“Why are you so gorgeous? I wanna make you sweat and then lick it all off your body.” Changkyun murmured as he let Jooheon pull the undershirt off him, leaving them both naked. 

“You’re so hot but fuck do you say some weird stuff.” Jooheon climbed over him on the bed and captured his lips in a searing kiss as Changkyun put the lube into his hand. The older kissed him for a few more minutes, though, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue.

Eventually he sat back and looked down at Changkyun who was spreading his legs and already looking a fucked out mess. 

“Coat three fingers and then touch me down there a little with one before you push it in. Don’t like— shove it in, ok? Just go slow for me at first, its been a while.” Changkyun rushed out in his deep voice as he flipped himself over, supporting himself with his elbows and his ass sticking up in the air. He missed the look of disappointment with the position flickering over the older’s face. 

“I kinda have an idea of what to do, I’ve tried it on myself before.” Jooheon assured him and obeyed his instructions, putting maybe a bit too much lube on his fingers before trailing his index finger down his tailbone to tentatively run over his entrance. The muscles twitched under his touch as he teased at the rim.

“Mmmh go ahead.” Changkyun wiggled his butt and suck two fingers into his own mouth.

He could hear Jooheon swallow hard just before feeling a finger being dipped into him experimentally. He gasped. 

“Is it ok?”

He slipped the fingers out of his mouth to speak. “God yes, keep going. Like you’re fucking me with it, push it in a little more each time you go in. Once I get going I can take it.” It was just the initial intrusion he needed to take slowly.

Jooheon prepped him thoroughly, only adding additional fingers after Changkyun asked him at least twice. Normally the blonde would have become impatient and frustrated by that but he found that this time he liked it. It was almost like being edged and nobody had taken their time with him before. It made him feel wanted in more than just a physical animalistic way. 

Jooheon had three fingers inside him, stretching him open as he squirmed and pushed back against him, trying to fuck himself as he moaned around his own fingers. His elbows almost gave out when he felt Jooheon’s hand reach around and stroke his neglected cock.

Changkyun pulled his fingers out of his mouth to ask Jooheon to please fuck him but as he opened his mouth he felt a searing jolt of pleasure through his body. “Ahh!”

“Did I find it?” He could hear the grin on Jooheon’s face. 

“Y-Yes. Please fuck me. Please give me your cock.” He begged breathlessly, body burning up with desperation. “I need it.”

“One sec.” Jooheon withdrew his fingers to leave Changkyun’s stretched out hole clenching around nothing. His rim pink and wet with the copious amounts of lube. He grabbed the condom and tore the packet open. His hands were shaking with nerves. After all, this was his first time. 

Changkyun turned around to look what was taking so long and saw how Jooheon’s hands trembled as he pulled the condom out of the packet. “Here. Let me.” He murmured softly as he turned around and took the condom, kissing him reassuringly. “Don’t be nervous. You’re already making me lose my fucking mind, Jooheon.” He rolled the latex down over the other’s erection. “I’m gonna ride you, baby. Is that ok?”

Jooheon nodded a little dumbly, awestruck by the sultry vision before him. 

Changkyun smirked and pushed him down by his shoulders until his back met the mattress. 

“I’m glad I can see you now. Didn’t like not being able to see your face.” Jooheon admitted and it made Changkyun’s heart melt again. 

“Love seeing you, too. I get you see your face as your cock disappears into me now.” And with that, he sank himself down onto the redhead’s length, a shaky moan falling from his lips. 

“Changkyun—” Jooheon gasped, head tipping back in pleasure, displaying his temptingly gorgeous throat. 

“Fuck you’re so big.” God how he loved the stretch as he began to slowly move up and down, stroking himself at the same time. “J-Jooheon. W-Want your fingers i-in my mouth. Please. Oh fuck please.” Changkyun begged desperately. Still so greedy.

Jooheon gripped one of his hips to stabilise him, the fingers of that hand still wet with lube. He brought his other hand to Changkyun’s lips and moaned as he took three of his fingers into his waiting mouth. Jooheon took the initiative to roll his hip up to meet his movements as their pace built. 

Changkyun let out an especially guttural moan and arched his back when Jooheon’s dick pressed up against his prostate. 

“Fuck you look so hot right now, Changkyun.” Because he looked like sex personified. Cheeks red, sweat soaked hair a mess and lips wet with saliva while wrapped around his fingers.

Jooheon himself was a vision, too. His body firm yet soft, lines of good muscle definition which flexed and shifted perfectly in the lamplight at his every movement. 

“Y-Yeah?” He pulled Jooheon’s fingers from his mouth and pushed his sweaty hair out of his face. “Fuck me good, Jooheon.” He rasped, lifting himself off for a moment to flip their position so that Jooheon was on top of him. 

A little stunned for a moment, Jooheon finally hiked Changkyun’s legs up around his waist and pressed himself back into him. 

“Damn, Jooheon. You were blessed with a fucking great dick.” If only Changkyun was blessed with the ability to not verbalise almost every thought that crossed his mind. 

Changkyun leaned up and bit onto Jooheon’s shoulder on a particularly heard thrust, mouth wide open and tonguing over his salty sweaty skin before sucking a mark into it, enjoying the feeling and taste under his tongue. It also mercifully had the dual effect of shutting himself up. 

“I’m so close Changkyun. Fuck.”

“You’re doing so good baby. Give me more.” Changkyun groaned, desperately pumping himself closer to the edge. 

“Ch-Changkyun!” His name tumbled from his lips as Jooheon came, hips stuttering forwards as his orgasm crashed through him. 

That tipped Changkyun to breaking point, too. His vision blurred out for a second as his muscles contorted in ecstasy. He practically screamed Jooheon’s name as he came all over himself in long hot spurts. 

It took the energy in Jooheon’s body to pull out of him and remove the condom before he could collapse bonelessly next to him on the bed. 

Changkyun was still catching his breath and gathering his mind back together. He didn’t really think properly when he rolled over to wrap his limbs around Jooheon’s body. “Oops... sorry you’re gonna be covered in my come now.” He sucked softly and absently at the mark he’d already left on Jooheon’s shoulder. 

“I’ll survive I’m sure.” He ran his fingers through wet bleach blonde hair. 

After a few more moments of catching his breath, Changkyun spoke up again. “Lest since I deflowered you it’s technically the best sex you ever had.”

“But now there’s a lot to live up to.”

“Challenge accepted... can I maybe fuck your thighs next time? Then I’ll lick my come off you have you sit on my face so I can fuck you with my tongue until you come all over me.”

“Yah you’re so dirty! Already talking about next time?”

“If you want there to be a next time, that is. Because I sure do.” Changkyun looked up at him hopefully. 

“Of course I do.” Jooheon leaned over and kissed him again. “I may take some convincing about the face sitting, though.”

“Hmmm you say that now but this time next week I’ll have your rim around my tongue and I’m gonna mark up your gorgeous thighs again.” He smirked, watching Jooheon squirm and attempt to smother himself with the pillow. 

It was the first time Changkyun had ever fallen asleep feeling at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand there we have it! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Sorry for the delay, I’ve been so super busy and like got a little on top of me and so this had to take a bit of a back seat! But here it is, I hope it was worth the wait ^_^ 
> 
> Points for spotting my nod to Block B haha
> 
> Do come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheClamp2) ! :D If anyone chooses to follow me I’ll of course follow back. I post updates and also some extra visual content for fics (and sometimes photos of my cat…).

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? :D  
> Let me know!


End file.
